


Szeretlek...

by AbbyWinchester8379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, szerelmes!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379
Summary: DeanxReader (vagy akár Destiel ) párosítású egyperces





	

Egyáltalán nem tudtam másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy mit mondott nekem...

 Annyi éven keresztül végtelenül szerettem, titokban. Tegnap aztán elhatároztam, nem tudtam visszafogni: megnyíltam neki, nem is törődve, hogy mit fog válaszolni.

Amikor a mondandóm végéhez értem, pár percnyi csönd állt be. Nem láttam semmi reakciót az arcán, félni kezdtem, hogy visszautasít.  
Éreztem, ahogy a mellkasomban a szívem apró darabokra kezd összetöredezni és sehogyan sem tudom megállítani.

Aztán egy mély levegővétel után megszólalt:

\- Tudod, hogy nekem nagyon sokat jelent - kezdte az érzékeny témát.

Ettől a kezdéstől porrá kezdett válni a szívem, vagy az a valami, ami még megmaradt belőle...

Folytatta:

\- Számtalanszor mellettem álltál, amikor Sammyvel nem jöttünk ki jól. A már-már állandóvá vált veszekedéseink csak a te jelenlétednek köszönhetően múltak el.

Igen, ezt én is éreztem. Valahogy a srácok mindig össze tudtak kapni, néha idegesítően pitiáner kis dolgokon is...

\- Szeretném neked azt... - baljós érzés kerített hatalmába... - elmondani, hogy már egy jó ideje... - kereste a szavakat... - Amikor az a démon majdnem megölt... Egy pár perccel később érek oda, már nem élnél...

Pontosan tudtam, hogy melyik eseményre gondol...

Elég kimerültek voltunk egy sikeres hajtóvadászat után mind a hárman. Épp haza fele mentünk Babyvel, amikor hirtelen jelzett, hogy kifogyóban van. Megállt egy benzinkútnál és megtöltötte a tankot, addig mi Sammyvel bementünk a boltba valami kaját venni, mert eléggé éhesek is voltunk. Ahogy jöttem ki, szembejött velünk egy férfi, aki rám nézett és hirtelen keresztüldöfte a gyomromat. Volt még annyi lélekjelenlétem, hogy a mögöttem kicsit lemaradó Samnek ordítsak, hogy vigyázzon. Dean mellettem termett, azon nyomban, hogy észrevette, hogy a földre zuhanok...

\- Abban a pillanatban, ahogyan a karjaimban tartottalak, nem tudtam másra gondolni: csak arra, hogy nem szeretném lecsukva látni ezeket a szemeket. Nem szeretném, ha valami bajod esne. Szeretnélek megvédeni mindentől, ami bármilyen mértékű veszélyt jelent rád. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor azt éreztem, hogy nem tekinthetek rád csak úgy, mint barát. Mert rájöttem, hogy azóta sokkal fontosabb vagy nekem, mint egy barát. Nem tudnám elviselni, ha valami bajod esne... Mert... Mert... Mert én szeretlek.

Amikor kimondta, nem akartam elhinni. Még nem is dolgoztam fel igazán, amikor telt ajka az enyémhez ért. Annak ellenére, hogy éjszakákat töltöttem el azzal, hogy számtalanszor álmodtam már erről meg napokon csak ábrándoztam őt nézve, váratlanul ért. De a gyomromban lévő pillangók egyre csak zsibongtak és biztattak, hogy visszacsókoljam. Finoman csókolt meg, de éreztem, amit mondott. Hogy bármitől megvédene. Lefeküdtünk az ágyra és tovább csókoltam. Elolvadtam a pillanatban. Nem akartam máshol lenni, csak vele. Eltávolodtak az ajkaink és rám nézett. Szavak nélkül is tudtuk, hogy ezentúl más lesz. Mert együtt vagyunk. Mert egymásé vagyunk.

\- Ugye, remélem, hogy tisztában vagy azzal, hogy mennyire imádom ezt. Rád nézek és teljesen elönt a nyugalom - mondta, majd rám nézett élénk zöld íriszeivel az imádni való szeplői felett.

\- Én is - megsimogattam kissé borostás arcát és megcsókoltam.

  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
A reggeli napfény beáradt a világos függönyön keresztül a szobába.

Felébredtem. Érzékelve, hogy hál'Istennek nem ébredt fel életem és szívem démonvadásza, feltámaszkodtam a jobb könyökömre és figyeltem, ahogyan édesem fújja ki az orrán a levegőt minden egyes lélegzetvételnél. Pár percig még így maradtam, majd mintha megéreztem volna, hogy nézem, felnyitotta a szemhéját. Hatalmas szempillái alól álmosan pislogott, ahogy rám nézett. 

 [](http://31.media.tumblr.com/41a7ffa691a93187c46ce8434ecddee5/tumblr_inline_nwuivpg6og1tn1507_500.gif)

 

\- Minden reggelt el tudnám így képzelni - mondtam.

\- Ezentúl nem menekülhetsz el előlem, a rabom lettél. Már nincs visszaút.

\- Nem is akarok menekülni. A rabod már nagyon régóta vagyok. És sehogyan sem, semmilyen módon, semmi pénzért sem fordulnék vissza erről az útról - közöltem, majd beletúrtam a hajába.

Olyan régen szerettem volna megtenni, hogy el sem hittem, hogy a férfi, aki már az első találkozásunkkor elvarázsolt, itt fekszik mellettem és arról tesz tanúbizonyságot, hogy mennyire szeret. Csábos mosollyal ajándékozott meg, amitől a szívem zakatolni kezdett. Nem bírtam magammal és egy vad csókkal letámadtam...  

 


End file.
